


A Push in the Right Direction

by TwistedWonderland



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, He's also the sweetest guy ever, Jason is a Dork, after season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWonderland/pseuds/TwistedWonderland
Summary: Jason met her. Once.





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the season 2 finale, I've had this idea in my head all day and it needed to be real. So enjoy

Jason Mendoza met her once. It was in a crowded club, more so then usual and Jason couldn’t figure out why. The DJ wasn’t nearly as good as he was and he was really good! His beats were all wrong, too much build up and not enough drops. Maybe he should compose something that was all drops? Because drops were the best part of the song! He’d like that.

The crowd is thick around the bar and Jason has to shove his way through to get his drink. The bartender asked for his poison, and Jason furrowed his brow like he always did at the question. When he was seven he drank a capful of drain cleaner on a dare and after his stomach pumping, promised himself to never do that again.

But also, they should have made it a less delicious looking color.

Jason orders something blue and it’s delivered with a really cool paper umbrella. He knows he shouldn’t eat it, so it slips it into his pocket for later. Maybe he can use it to decorate his bedroom or he could leave it next to the mouse hole in his apartment and the mouse could use it to spruce his place up. He didn’t take the little doll bed or the spool of thread he left out, but Jason’s sure the mouse would like this.

When he turns, he collides with someone, spilling his fancy drink all over her.

“You idiot,” she says, her accent is one of the fancy ones. The kind you hear on that TV show with all the old people just talking. “Do you know who I am?”

Around him, the conversation grinds to a halt as the patron’s stare. “No.” Jason says. “Should I?”

The woman blinks, her impossibly long lashes brushing against her cheeks as her lips drop open. Jason likes her lipstick color, but before he can say anything someone has him by the scruff of his shirt and he’s pulled away from the woman, the crowd closing behind him asking her if she’s okay.

They throw him out, but at least the umbrella is okay.

* * *

 

He and Pillboi have a great idea. And Jason’s suppose to meet him at four to get inside the safe, but there’s a knock at the door before he can leave. He opens it and there’s a straight up hottie outside is door way.

“Do you wanna have sex?” he asks, because he’s learned it’s best to be direct with what he wants. Then he flinches, because usually that question ends with someone slapping him or sometimes kicking him in the groin.

“No, Jason. I’m not here to have sex with you.” She says, smiling at him. And it’s a nice smile too, not like those sad one people give him when he says the Jaguars are definitely gonna win the Superbowl this year or that he’s not totally sure how the weatherman knows the weather. Like, is it magic or is he from the future or what? “I’m here to congratulate you.”

“Awesome,” Jason says. “For what?”

“You’re our contest winner, silly.” She says. “You won a free round trip to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame’s induction party tonight.” Jason isn’t much of a fan of rocks, but he did roll a really big one down a hill once and totally totaled this guys car. Maybe that got into the hall of fame!

Cool,” he says, only for confusion to wash over him for a second. “Wait, I didn’t enter any content.”

“Yes, you did. How else could you have won?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jason says, nodding. “That makes sense.”

“Great,” she says, before pinning a ticket to his tank top and zipping his orange hoodie over it. “That’s your ticket to get into the hall.” She hands him a white sheet of paper. “And that’s your boarding pass. Your ride is waiting down stairs.”

“Awesomesauce.” He says, sprinting past her and down the hall way. The car is sleek and black and the nicest thing Jason has ever been in. They even play some super awesome EDM. It’s not until he’s at the airport does he realize.

“Oh, crap.” Jason says. “I don’t have anything to do on the plane.” He’s never been outside of Jacksonville, but he knows from TV plane rides are super boring and he’s pretty positive they don’t give out those cool pilot wings to people any more.

“I think someone left a magazine in the back if you wanna take that.” The driver says, some old guy with glasses. Jason grabs the magazine and opens the door to the airport only for his driver to call his name before holding up a slip of paper.

“You forgot your boarding pass.”

* * *

 

Jason gets a lot of strange looks for not having any bags, but that’s okay. He’s pretty sure hotels and stuff provide that. Or maybe they’d be something in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame gift bags, because what kind of party doesn’t have gift bags?

The airplane is super loud and kinda noisy and the lady next to hi gets really annoyed whenever he pokes her to look out the window with him at all the cool stuff below him. So he opens the magazine and stares at the pictures for a while. There a really good one of this really hot guy in Calvin Klein’s and another of this delicious looking pizza and the cover model is super pretty. He even tries to read some of it even though isn’t the best reader. He gets really confused at what “philanthropist” means so he takes a nap instead until he feels the plane jolt. He gets the sense none of the other passengers appreciates him screaming “Touchdown, go Jaguars” but that’s their problem. He stuffs the magazine into the waistband of his pants and leaves.

There isn’t another car waiting for him, so he walks around Ohio for a while. Jason is kinda disappointed because he was so sure that Ohio was nothing more then a lot of singing teenagers, but he hasn’t found them yet. Also, it’s a lot colder here then in Jacksonville and he’s thankful he zipped up his hoodie. He bets Pillboi would have liked it here.

His phone dies and he doesn’t have the charger, so he gets to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame really late, the sun is down and Jason can hear the party going hard inside. He moves towards the entrance only for the bouncer to step in front of him.

“Private event.” The bouncer said. Jason furrowed his brow, confused, only to remember his ticket. He unzips his jacket and pulls the ticket from his chest. He holds it up proudly and the bouncer growls before taking it. He scans it and there’s a cheerful ding. The bouncer narrows his eyes at Jason, then the scanner, before scans the ticket again. Another cheerful ding.

“Go ahead.” He says it like the words are painful, but Jason listens to him.

The party is in full swing, neon strobe lights flashing and colorful banners hang from the ceiling. There’s even a large statue of some woman on stage. A man offers him a glass of champagne and Jason pounds it like a shot, the bubbles going up his noise. He’s never hand champagne before and he doesn’t like it. The glass shatters on the floor and Jason blushes. He knows he shouldn’t touch broken glass, so he looks for a server to help him.

He spots one standing in front of a couch and he goes over to them. He can’t hear what they’re saying, but it looks pretty passionate.

“Um, excuse me.” He says, tapping them on their should. She whirls around, eyes glazed with anger and growls out a “What.”

Jason shirks back to her hostility, but his fear is over ridden when she sees her face. He smiles and straighten his back. Her hair is different and she’s much taller then he thought she’d be, but her eyes and skin tone are exactly the same.

“I know you!” he says before scrambling for the magazine. If he were famous, he’d totally ask for an autograph from himself, so he figures she would too.

“Can I get your autograph?” he says, holding the magazine out to her. She blinks, as if she doesn’t get this all time, before looking at his outstretched hand. Jason feels his face heat up. He didn’t confuse another waitress with a celebrity again did me?

“What?” she asks, more to the magazine then Jason.

“Um,” Jason isn’t sure what to say. “Can I have your autograph please?”

“Really?” someone from the couch speaks up. “This is your plan? Hire some guy to ask for an autograph? How sad.”

Jason turns towards her. She’s pretty extravagant with large sunglasses and feathers and really nice lipstick.

“How much is she paying you?” she asks. “I’ll double it.”

Jason’s confused. Who is this woman and he’s not sure what he’s being paid for, but if she’s offering to double it he should probably take it. But his mom always told him not to take money from strangers unless he was earning it.

“I’m not suppose to take money from people I don’t know.” Jason says before turning back to the other woman, who looked like she had been frozen in place.

“Don’t know?” she scoffs before gesturing to the room around them. “Take another look around and you’d definitely know.”

“Really?” Jason looks at the banners, then at her, then to the large golden statue on stage. It clicks almost instantly.

“I spilled my drink on you in a club in Jacksonville!” he exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

“This is a banquet in my honor!” she exclaims.

“Really, what did you do?” She must have some pretty good rocks to make it here.

“My album hit number one on every chart.” She says. “They’ve specifically requested I be inducted before the standard 25 year wait period!”

“Sweet,” Jason says. He’s not really interested in her, but he wants this conversation to be over, so he can get his autograph. “I’ll look you up later. Who are you?”

She chokes on something, her face going red as she glances from Jason to the people around her, as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I’m Kamilah Al-Jamil!” The name jogs something in Jason and he fees a jolt of surprise run through him.

“Holy shit, you’re Tahani’s sister!” Jason shouts. “That is so cool.” He looks from Kamilah to Tahani, who had dropped her serving tray with a loud clang. She stares opened mouth at Jason, but still makes no move to reach for his magazine. So he holds it out to Kamilah, side eyeing Tahani as he does.

“Do you think you could get your sister to sign this for me?” he asks. “She looks like she’s busy.”

Kamilah’s mouth opens and closes like a fish, her entourage just as speechless. She looks like she’s shaking, her fist white around the wine glass in her hand. When she doesn’t reach for his magazine, he pulls it to his chest, protectively. He’s not sure what he did, but Jason can tell that he should probably find a Molotov cocktail to throw less he gain another problem.

Finally, Kamilah throws her hair over her shoulder and stomps away, her entourage following her and shouting over the music. Jason isn’t the best at reading, but he knows he did something wrong. He turns to go, only for someone to grasp him on the shoulder and spin him back.

“Hey,” Tahani’s voice is soft and her accent sounded even fancier then her sister’s did. She holds her hand out and Jason’s grin splits his face as he thrusts it at her. She pulls a black sharpie from her breast pocket and uncaps it.

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“I’m Jason Mendoza from Jacksonville, Florida.” He says proudly, then a little less proudly. “I’m not that good at reading, so can you use small words?” The corners of her lips tick upwards as she scribbles on his magazine before handing it back to him. It takes him a minute to read the words.

It says:

_Jason,_  
_Thank you for knowing me._  
_Tahani Al-Jamil_

A giggle escapes from his lips and he presses the magazine even tighter to his chest. “Thanks. I’ve never met a celebrity before. And I really liked your article. What is a phil…phil” He flips to her interview and points to the word in question.

“Philanthropist,” Tahani says. “It means someone who raises money for something. Usually charities.” She doesn’t sound like she’s talking down to him, just explaining something.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Jason says. “I once gave one of my Jalapeno Poppers to a homeless guy.”

“What is a...Jalapeno Popper?” she asks.

“I can show you.” He offers her his hand. Tahani looks at it for a moment, then him, then back in wherever direction Kamilah had gone, and Jason worries he might have overstepped his bounds before she loops her arm through his.

“I’d love that.” Tahani says. “Let’s get outta here.”

“M’kay,” Jason says as they make their way towards the exit. “This place is super boring anyways and that Cinderella chick seems really mean.”

Tahani laughs and Jason isn’t sure why, but it’s a nice sound. One he wants to hear again. He can't wait to tell Pillboi about this! He hopes the robbery went well without him.

* * *

 

Somewhere where time doesn’t exist, Janet sits before two ticker machines and smiles.


End file.
